Main Petak umpat gaje!
by Rikkagii Fujiyama
Summary: Alois mengajak Ciel dan Lizzy main petak umpet dan juga Sebastian. bagaimana selanjutnya? my first fic in FKI. Please R&R


A/N: Yo-ho! kali ini saya bawa-bawa fic terbaru Kuroshitsuji! karena udah lama bikinnya sebelum UN (kalau tak salah) jadi, saya langsung publish fic ini. daripada jadi sampah non organik *lah?* mending dimanfaatkan *halah*.

Fira : kali ini saya hadir..

Rikka : gue kira, lo udah di dasar jurang.

Fira : Weits, sembarangan. langsung mulai aja deh...

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji punyanya kanjeng Yana Toboso. kalau fic ini, yah asli ide saya~**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Friendship. little bite Parody**

**Warning : OOC-ness, Parah, Ancur, Gaje, Abal, En De Es Be...**

**Dont Like, Dont Read~**

And, Enjoy Please~ :D

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa dipagi hari nan cerah. Seperti biasa pula dikehidupan yang satu ini, yup, apalagi kalau bukan Mansion Phantomhive, mansion yang saat ini sedang merasakan kedamaian yang menenangkan hati, pikiran dan jiwa. *hah?* akan tetapi, ketenangan tadi langsung membuyar ketika seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu dari luar.<p>

TOK TOK TOK

Seorang Butler serba hitam langsung membuka pintu tadi, dan dikejutkan dengan kedatangan tamu-tamu yang imut-imut tapi menyusahkan si pemilik rumah.

"Selamat Datang, nona Elizabeth dan Tuan Alois" sapa sang Butler tadi. "Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya mempersilahkan mereka berdua—Alois dan Elizabeth masuk ke Mansion.

'sepertinya Mansion tidak akan selamat' batin si Butler serba hitam sembari menghela nafas panjang.

.

Sementara diruang kerja Mansion…

"Mampus deh gue.." ucapnya dengan pasrah sembari membaca surat yang diberikan Sebastian Michelis—butler serba hitam tadi—dari Ratu.

Isi suratnya..

Untuk Bocahku yang manis

Hai bocah manis, pasti akhir-akhir ini kau kesepian. Jadi, aku mengirim Alois sepupumu dan juga Elizabeth tunanganmu untuk main ke Mansionmu, bagaimana? kalau kau senang, hati juga gembira, bukan? Aku titipkan mereka padamu dan anggap saja ini perintah dariku, mengerti? Baiklah kalau mengerti. Mereka akan datang setelah kau membaca surat ini dua kali. Jadi, selamat bersenang-senang bocah.

**P.S : kalau sampai mereka melaporkan yang tidak-tidak, kau akan tau akibatnya.**

Yang Terhormat

Ratu

.

Setelah Ciel membaca surat itu dua kali yang menurutnya seperti nenek-nenek paranormal, langsung ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya lalu didobrak paksa dan ternyata yang mendobraknya..

"Alois! Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Ciel ke Alois, yang sepertinya mulai menyakini surat tadi bahwa mereka bakal ke Mansion ini kalau membaca surat tadi dua kali. Hanya dua kali!

Alois mengernyitkan dahi "Ya tentu saja menemanimu, bodoh" sesaat itu muncul Elizabeth langsung memeluk Ciel. "Cieel~" dengan semangat Lizzy langsung memelukanya dengan erat.

"Liz..Lizzy.. a..ak..." desak Ciel yang masih dipelukan Lizzy memohon untuk melepaskannya, sepertinya dia akan kehabisan nafas.

"Liz. Sudahlah. Entar anak orang mati lho" bujuk Alois ke Lizzy. Setelah dibujuk Alois, Lizzy langsung melepas pelukannya dan mulai meminta maaf. "Waa... Ciel, Gomen ne.. aku tak sengaja" ucap Lizzy meminta maaf sembari membantu Ciel berdiri.

"Ti-tidak masalah" jawab Ciel masih dibantu berdiri oleh Lizzy. Alois cuma cekikikan. Sementara Sebastian hanya senyum-senyum.

"Main apa nih? Masa' kita sudah disini tidak main apa-apa" Tanya Alois ke Ciel dan Lizzy. Tiba-tiba Alois punya ide "Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet?" mendengar usulan tadi Lizzy langsung angkat tangan 'aku setuju' yang berarti dia ikutan. Bagaimana dengan Ciel?

"Tidak! Itu 'kan mainan anak kecil" mendengar ucapan Ciel barusan, membuat Alois berfikir 'sudah kuduga'. Lalu tetap bersikeras membujuk Ciel agar mau ikut main.

"Ayolah. Kan' sudah lama kita tidak main. Kalau tidak…" Ciel sepertinya mempunya firasat buruk yang akan dilontarkan Alois. Dan sebelum mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi, akhirnya dia setuju "Baiklah. Aku ikut"

Setelah Ciel setuju lalu Elizabeth, Alois menengok Sebastian. sementara yang ditengok langsung bertanya "Ada apa?"

Alois langsung menjawab "Meskipun ini permainan anak kecil, setidaknya kenapa kau tidak ikutan? Kan' menarik" sepertinya Alois ingin membujuk Sebastian agar ikut bermain. Tapi sepertinya si Butler berkata lain "Tidak. Tuan saja yang bersenang-senang"

Alois tidak mau kalah membujuk "Ayolah. Ikut saja. Pliss…" dan tidak lupa puppy eye-nya agar Sebastian ikut dalam permainannya. Lalu si Butler melirik majikannya. Ciel langsung member tatapan ikut-saja-ini-perintah. lalu yah, apa boleh buat. Mau tak mau di Butler harus ikut "Hah.. baiklah. aku ikut"

Mendengar persetujuan dari si Butler membuat Alois girang bukan main yang tandanya dia berhasil membujuk si Butler agar mau ikut main petak umpat. "Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah lengkap! Ayo kita mulai!" semangat Alois dengan background berapi-api.

"Lalu, siapa yang jaga?" Tanya Ciel ditengah-tengah membaranya semangat Alois. Alois langsung jawsdrop ditengah-tengah membaranya api yang berasal dari Neraka(?) tadi.

Setelah bangkit langsung memukul pundak Ciel lalu bilang "Baka. Yah, tentu saja dengan ini" sambil mengangkat tangannya lalu bilang "Janken!"

'Jan-ken?' pikir mereka bertiga minus Alois yang masih bingung dengan kata yang dilontarkan Alois barusan.

"Biar kutebak. Pasti kalian bingung apa itu Jan-ken" ketiganya—minus Alois langsung terbelak kaget dengan keakuratan Alois yang asal bicara tapi benar. Tentu saja benar! Apa kegilaan Ratu mengalir dan merasuki Alois? Hanya Alois dan Ratu yang tau.

"Hah…" Alois menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkannya "Janken itu Gunting, Batu, Kertas. Itu salah satu cara suit yang biasa dipakai oleh orang Jepang. Yah, intinya hanya permainan suit biasa. Lalu…" Alois masih bicara panjang lebar tentang apa itu Janken. Sementara yang diterangi cuma angguk-angguk kaya anjing ngerti dikasih tau tuannya. "Yah.. begitulah. Apa kalian mengerti?" ketiganya langsung angguk-angguk lagi tandanya mereka mengerti. *kapan permainannya dimulai?*

Setelah semuanya mengerti. Permainan 'pun dimulai. "Jan-ken" sorak mereka berempat dan sepertinya "Ciel jaga!" kata Alois menunjuk ke Ciel. Ciel langsung buang muka. Sementara Lizzy dan Sebastian punya pikiran yang sama yaitu untung-tidak-jaga. Bagaimana tidak, Mansionnya 'kan sangat luas. Mungkin bakal memakan waktu lama. Malang nasibmu Ciel.

"Oke. Aku mulai menghitung sampai sepuluh" kata Ciel memulai menghitung.

1

2

3

Semuanya mulai mencari tempat persembunyian masing-masing.

Skip..

10

"baiklah. Dimana kalian.." Ciel mulai menelusuri koridor rumahnya sambil tengok kanan kiri kalau ada yang kelihatan tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

Sementara dipihak Lizzy..

"Duh, sembunyi di mana ya…" kata Lizzy kebingungan sambil menelusuri setiap ruangan.

Bukannya ada banyak tempat persembunyian yang aman, seperti di halaman belakang atau apa. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh.

Tiba-tiba Lizzy terbelak melihat sebuah ruangan dan didapatinya sebuah kamar yang sepertinya kosong. "Aku sembunyi disini saja" Akhirnya dia ngumpet di kolong kasur meskipun dia juga enggan disitu. Tapi, sepertinya tak masalah.

.

.

Sementara dipihak Alois…

Alois sih sepertinya tidak masalah. Toh dia memang punya persembunyian terbaiknya.

Yah, apalagi kalau bukan loteng.

Tunggu, loteng?

Sejak kapan Alois sudah ada tempat persembunyiannya yaitu Loteng?

Entahlah. Apa yang dilakukannya juga tidak tau.

"Sepertinya aku akan aman disini" kata Alois yakin kalau dia sudah aman dari Ciel—yang sekarang sedang jaga.

.

.

Balik lagi ke Ciel…

Sepertinya Ciel belum bisa menemukan mereka bertiga.

Kalau boleh tahu. Kemana Sebastian bersembunyi?

Entahlah. Karena dia Iblis. Mungkin sangatlah mudah mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

Kini Ciel sedikit mulai kesal. Ternyata Ciel baru nyadar kalau Mansionnya sangat luas. Yah, tentu sulit mencarinya.

Kenapa tidak protes dari awal?

Mungkin gara-gara penjelasan dari Alois tentang 'Jan-ken' tadi, Sehingga dia lupa. Yah setiap Manusia pasti bakal merasakan 'lupa'.

"Kemana mereka bersembunyi sih!" kata Ciel yang sepertinya mulai geram. Mau tak mau dia harus menelusuri setiap ruangan.

PRANG

Terdengar seperti pecahan barang yang sangat nyaring. Sepertinya ada yang pecah lagi.

Ciel buru-buru menuju suara pecahan. Ternyata berada diruang tamu. Seorang Maid sedang terduduk—sehabis jatuh dari rak paling tinggi.

Ciel masih membatu sesaat lalu mulai meledak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" omel Ciel yang kini sudah meledak. Si Maid sepertinya sangat ketakutan saat itu.

Sebastian yang saat itu ingin menolong si Mayline—Maid tadi langsung mengurung niatnya. Yah dia 'kan sedang bersembunyi. Mana mungkin dia langsung ketahuan.

"A-anu.." Mayline ingin bicara, tapi dipotong Ciel "Hah, apa boleh buat. Aku sedang main petak umpat"

Mendengar ucapan tuannya, Meylin sweatdrop. "Pe-petak umpat?"

"Ya. Kalau kau melihat mereka, bertitahu aku" setelah mengucapkan permintaan tadi, Ciel langsung berlari menuju ruang selanjutnya. Sementara Mayline masih sweatdrop, tidak percaya kalau tuannya main petak umpat.

**~0~**

Ciel masih menelusuri setiap ruangan. Setelah lama menelusuri koridor akhirnya dia mendapati sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Sebuah pintu besar yang masih terbuka—sedikit, membuat Ciel ingin memeriksa ruangan itu. Siapa tau dia menemukannya.

Ciel mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan didapati sebuah ruang kamar tidur. Dan di dalam kamar itu mulai kecurigaan menghantuinya. Yaitu sebuah kaki. Yah sebuah kaki berada di kolong kasur.

Ciel tau kalau itu..

"Lizzy, keluarlah. Aku tahu itu kau" mendengar ucapan Ciel yang sangat tepat membuat Lizzy kaget. Langsung saja ia keluar dari kolong kasur lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam karena sesak berada di kolong kasur.

"Phuah…. Akhirnya kau menemukanku!" Lizzy langsung memeluk Ciel senang. Sementara yang dipeluk mulai sesak—lagi.

**~0~**

"Jadi, begitu. kau belum menemukan Alois dan Sebastian?" Ciel mengangguk mendengar ucapan Lizzy. Lizzy hanya ber 'oh kecil.

"Ayo kita cari mereka bersama!" ucap Lizzy dengan semangat 98'(?) sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ciel. Ciel sweatdrop lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kita cari dimana? Sementara Mansion ini luas" kata-kata Ciel langsung membuat semangat Lizzy padam seketika. Lalu mulai pundung dipojokan "Oh iya ya.." gumam Lizzy sambil memutar telunjuknya kelantai.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil begitu. tadi katanya mau membantu?" Lizzy langsung melirik Ciel lalu pundung dipojokan—lagi.

Ciel sweatdrop sambil berfikir kenapa manusia cepat menyerah ya. Padahal sendirinya juga menyerah sama Sebastian.

.

Setelah membujuk Lizzy dari kepundungannya. Ciel dan Lizzy masih mencari sisanya.

Tempat selanjutnya, taman belakang. Ciel pasti tau sesuatu mengenai tempat sasaran berikutnya ini.

Sesampainya di Taman belakang. Terlihat Finny sedang jingkrak-jingkrak seperti sedang senam kelewat pagi(?). Ciel dan Lizzy sweatdrop melihat Finny jingkrak-jingkrak gaje.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, bodoh!" omel Ciel ke Finny. Finny langsung menoleh dan mendapati Ciel sudah bertolak pinggang dan Lizzy yang masih cengo.

Finny menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sambil cengengesan, "Hehehe.. Botchan. Saya sedang pemanasan"

"Kau melihat Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel to the point.

"Um, tadi kalau tidak salah, dia ada di pohon sana," jawab Finny sembari menunjuk pohon yang dimaksud.

Ciel dan Lizzy langsung mengangguk, lalu menuju pohon yang dimaksud tadi. Setelah melihat di balik pohon yang disebut tadi, Ciel langsung bersin-bersin yang sepertinya alerginya kumat lagi. Lizzy speechless.

Memang benar Sebastian ada disitu yang sudah tertangkap basah oleh Ciel dan Lizzy, tetapi, bukan cuma Sebastian, kucingnya pun' juga dibawa-bawa.

Sebastian membatu, sementara kucingnya cuma mengeong. Lizzy langsung mendekati kucing hitam itu. "Ka-kawaii~" kayaknya girly mode on-nya keluar lagi.

Sedangkan Ciel, dia justru menjauh sambil berkata tegas, "Buang Kucing itu, Sekarang!"

Sebastian hanya ber-itch ria. Sedangkan Lizzy langsung menepuk jidatnya lantaran lupa kalau Ciel itu alergi Kucing. Yah, apa boleh buat. Terpaksa kucing yang malang itu diletakkan di tanah, lalu dielus oleh Sebastian yang tak ingin terpisah oleh si Kucing.

.

Setelah ketiganya berkumpul—minus Alois. Mereka bertiga-pun mulai mencari sisanya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Alois?

"Kemana si anak jingkrak itu?" gumam Ciel yang membuat Lizzy angkat bahu. Sebastian hanya mengikuti tuannya sambil senyum andalannya.

BOOM

Nah, ini kejadian pasti udah tau kan' siapa pelakunya? Karena udah tau, mereka bertiga minus Alois langsung menuju TKP.

Setelah sampai di TKP, Ciel dan Lizzy cengo plus sweatdrop. Sebastian tampak mengeluarkan aura yang tak enak. Tampak dapur yang sudah (hampir) hancur. Siapa lagi yang bisa menghancurkan dapur kalau bukan…

"BARD! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya si Butler hitam ke tersangka yang bernama Bard yang sekarang ini sudah gosong dan ada rambut afro dikepalanya.

"Ahahaha.. aku cuma menggunakan Flame Tower *bener gak ini tulisannya?* ini" ucapnya sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan Flame Tower kebanggaannya.

Sebastian menatapnya Cuma-katanya?. Ciel hanya menggeleng kepala. Lizzy masih cengo. Bard masih cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal *karena kebanyakan arang XD*

"Kau melihat si anak jingkrak yang berambut pirang?" Tanya Ciel to the point—lagi, karena tak mau berbasa-basi.

Bard cuma mengangkat bahu plus geleng-geleng kepala. Berarti bisa disimpulkan kalau Alois bukan bersembunyi di dapur. Langsung saja Ciel kembali menjauhi dapur sambil berlari kecil. Lizzy langsung menyusul Ciel setelah tadi membatu plus cengo.

Sebastian menatapnya nanti-akan-kuberi-pelajaran-padamu, lalu langsung menyusul Tuannya. Bard hanya mengerjapkan matanya lantaran bingung atau whatever. Its ok.

.

BRUAK

"Suara apa itu?"

"Seperti menuju loteng,"

"Ayo kesana, Botchan"

Mereka bertiga—minus Alois menuju sumber suara tadi menuju loteng. Sesampainya di loteng, mereka bertiga melihat Alois yang kini masih jatuh terjembab.

"Ittai.." ringis Alois sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

"Daijoubu?" Tanya Lizzy sambil membantu Alois berdiri. Ciel hanya diama di ujung dinding. Sebastian ikut membantu.

"Um.." respon Alois sambil berusaha berdiri.

Setelah semua selesai. Mereka tak melanjutkan petak umpet tadi, karena Ciel yang gak setuju kalau dilanjutkan. Jadi, mereka langsung makan siang. Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkannya dengan minum teh, mengobrol, end de el el.

.

Waktu menunjukkan sudah sore. Lizzy harus pulang yang begitu juga Alois.

"Ja-ne!" ucap Alois sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Sementara kanan kirinya berpegangan dengan butlernya bernama Cloud Faustus. Lalu langsung ngacir dengan kecepatan tinggi(?).

Sementara Lizzy sudah dijemput Paulo—Maid Lizzy, memakai kereta kuda, artinya dia harus pulang. "Ja-ne. lain kali kita main lagi!" kata Lizzy semangat sambil mengayunkan tangannya, lalu menuju kereta kuda. Paulo membungkuk sebentar, lalu memasuki kereta kuda setelah Lizzy.

"Hah.." hela Ciel panjang. "Akhirnya pengganggu tadi pergi juga," ucapnya sembari masuk kembali ke Mansionnya. Butler hitam aka Sebastian hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti Tuannya.

Akhirnya semuanya beres. Tapi?

Esok harinya…

Untuk Bocahku yang manis

Aku ingin kau bersama Alois pergi ke kebun binatang untuk meneliti, apakah Dinosaurus itu masih ada atau tidak. Pokoknya, harus ada bukti. Oya, jangan lupa bawa tunanganmu juga. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka keruumahmu. Kalau kau sudah membaca surat ini. mereka sudah ada di depan pintu.

**P.S: jangan lupa dukung Dinasaurus Loverz (?).**

Yang terhormat

Ratu

.

Bisa dilihat, kini Ciel mulai stress lagi.

"A-APA INI!"

Bisa para Readers bayangkan sendiri berikutnya, jika para Readers ingin berimajinasi dengan otak kalian. #Plak

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p>Rikka : kok, endingnya maksa benget ==a<p>

Fira : iya ya *sambil membaca ulang*

Rikka : gapapa. Oya, bagi para Readers yang terhormat dan tersayang, jika ingin memberi saran, pujian, makian, en de es be. Silahkan klik Review yang tertera di bawah ini, yang ada biru-birunya~

Fira : Onegaishimassu~

.

**Sign,**

**Rikkagii and Fira**


End file.
